What Happens Next
by Dawn1010
Summary: Jason finally proposed and Bella thinks life cannot get any better but then disaster strikes. Can Bella pull through the crisis with the help of her family and a certain someone or is it too late for any help? The sequel to Too Many Boys?.
1. Chapter 1

**As I promised the sequel to "Too Many Boys?" is up and I'd once again like to state that this story does not belong to me but actually to Stephanie Myer. Jason, Todd and Ryan belong to me. You should read the first story to understand this one. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Bella POV**

I was sitting on the deck of Jason's dad's ship and he had just proposed to me. I said yes and here we were. I was snuggling into Jason content and extremely happy. My life was perfect. I had a loving family and a loving fiancé... Fiancé fiancé fiancé, I'll never get tired of that. Jason Reamer is my fiancé. I'm going to be Mrs. Bella Michael Reamer! SCREAM! I was brought out of my daydream by Jason waving his arm at someone.

"What're you doing?" I asked softly. He smiled and pointed to the sky. I looked up and saw fireworks fly. We sat down on the deck and cuddled together watching the fireworks.

"How long were you planning this?" I asked.

"I started planning this the day after you woke up from your coma. Seeing you like that made me realize how much I loved you and how I couldn't survive without you" Jason told me. I kissed his cheek.

"That's so sweet but how did Edward not know about this?" I asked. He smiled shakily. I guess Edward and Jason still disliked each other a lot.

"That was hard but I planned this away from Edward and I asked Alice to keep it a secret" Jason replied. We sat in silence for a while until I realized something.

"Jay, everyone is going to flip when they find out!" I gasped. He chuckled.

"Only the humans" he answered nonchalantly. I looked at Jason.

"Jay, I love you and I want to marry you but can we please wait until after graduation? I can't see the look on people's faces like I'm stupid" I pleaded. Jason smiled softly.

"Whatever you want Izzy, whatever you want" Jason murmured and we kissed again. We sat there until the fireworks ended and then I turned to Jason.

"So Jay, any other big surprises?" I asked him giggling. Jason shook his head.

"Nope, and I think we should bring you home before your family gets too worried" Jason stated grinning. I giggled and saw Rose's car come flying down the road. I hopped inside.

"Hiya Rose" I told her. She smiled.

"Hi Bella. Hi Jason. Did you two have fun on your date?" she asked. I smiled and thought about the ring on my hand. I didn't want to look at it because then Rose would see it.

"Yeah I did" I replied looking at Jason sweetly. Rose smiled happily and drove us home. When we got in the driveway, Ali came flying out the door. She yanked on my arm.

"Come on, come on! We have to tell everyone!" she exclaimed. I grinned and led her pull me in.

"Hey everyone!" I called and everyone came.

"Jason and I have big news" I told them nervously. Jazz sent me a calm wave and I smiled at him.

"We're getting married!" I exclaimed as I held out my hand. Everyone gasped and they stared at us shocked. Rose was the first to snap out of it.

"Oh! Congratulations guys!" she exclaimed happily and hugged both of us. Em grinned next.

"Way to go Jason! Finally popped that question!" he chuckled as he swung us in a circle. Jasper smiled and hugged me.

"Congrats guys. I'm sure you too will be happy together" Jasper said sweetly. Esme and Carlisle glanced at Edward before coming over.

"Congratulations Bella. Congratulations Jason" Esme stated. I smiled.

"Thanks mom" I told her before we hugged. Carlisle smiled too.

"I'm sure Jason will keep you very happy" he told me. I smiled wider.

"Thank you daddy" I told him and looked as if he could he would have choked on his tears if he could, before gathering me into a big hug.

"I love you baby girl" he told me. I sobbed in his arms and he patted my back. I continued to cling to him before letting go. Edward was last and he looked sad. No scratch that, he looked depressed, like someone ran over his puppy but worse.

"Congratulations Bella. Jason will keep you happy" Edward said monotonously. I smiled and opened my arms for a hug.

"Thanks Edward" I told him. Ali shot over.

"Oh Bella! Can I plan your wedding? Please Please Please!" she exclaimed. I glanced at Jason.

"Weeeeeelllll, actually Ali, Jason and I were thinking of hiring a professional wedding designer" I told her as I winked at Jason. He grinned.

"Yeah, we thought it would be best" Jason told her. Ali gasped and looked shocked.

"A professional! What would a professional know how to do. Are you two serious? I know a lot more that some idiotic moron wedding planner!" she exclaimed before continuing her life isn't fair rant. I laughed.

"Ali I was joking! Of course we want you to plan our wedding!" I chuckled. Ali hugged me.

"THANK GOD! I thought you were serious!" she cried. I smiled.

"For a physic, you sure are slow!" I told her. She stuck her tongue out at me. I smiled.

"I've got to get started!" she murmured to herself.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Slow down Ali. Jason and I have decided to get married at the end of graduation" I told her. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that for some odd reason Edward looked relieved. Ali sighed.

"Yes but that's still only seventeen months!" she exclaimed. I smiled.

"Well my maid of honor better hop to it then!" I told her. Ali gasped.

"Really Bella!" she asked hopping up and down. I nodded.

"Of course" I said before Ali swung me into a hug. I glanced at Rose.

"Rose, will you be a bridesmaid?" I asked. She smiled.

"I would love to Bella" she smiled softly. I grinned.

"I've got to call my friends and tell them! They're going to be so excited!" I exclaimed before grabbing Jason's arm and dragging him upstairs. I called Claire first.

"Hey B!" she sang into the phone.

"C! Guess what?" I asked her excitedly.

"What?" she asked. I grinned.

"I'll tell you tomorrow at school!" I giggled. Claire groaned.

"BELLA! You can't do that to me!" she exclaimed annoyed. I laughed.

"I just did!" I chirped before saying goodbye in the middle of Claire's next sentence. I called my whole gang and repeated the conversation to them. The guys were like okay but the girls whined into the phone like Claire. I chuckled and heading off to bed. The next morning, Jason and I drove to school in my car and Edward followed. When we got to school, I ran to my friends-and Ryan-quickly.

"BELLLLLAAAA!" Claire screeched. Everyone in a two-mile radius heard her and turned to watch me walk to my friends. Quil stood to his full height.

"Well? What are you looking at?" he growled. Everyone looked away. We laughed.

"So! What did you want to tell us?" Ang exclaimed. I pretended to think about it. The girls groaned.

"BELLA!" they moaned. The guys chuckled. I giggled.

"Ok! Ok! What I wanted to tell you was…I'm getting married!" I exclaimed. The girls gasped and asked to look at my ring while the guys looked shocked. Ryan looked furious. I showed them my ring.

"Oh! Bella! It's so pretty!" Jess exclaimed. I smiled.

"When's the wedding?" Claire giggled. I glanced at Jason.

"After graduation…so like in seventeen months" I told them. They squealed again.

"Ang, Jess, and Claire, you three better go see Ali. She's getting my bridesmaid dresses so she will want your measurements" I told them. They screeched and almost tackled me to the ground in their excitement. The guys finally stopped looking shocked. Tyler clapped Jason on the back.

"Dude, are you sure you want to tie yourself down to one chick?" he asked. We all rolled our eyes.

"If it is Izzy, I do" Jason answered sweetly while looking at me. I smiled and the girls awwed and slapped their boyfriends in the back of their heads.

"Why can't you be more like him" Jess huffed to Mike.

"Learn something" Ang told Ben.

"Take some notes Quil" Claire scolded. The boys murmured_ yes dear_ and gave Jason the evil eye. I giggled.

"Well, I've got the best guy around" I told them before giving Jason a kiss. We were interrupted by a loud huff.

"Are you serious?" a voice asked. I turned to face Ryan.

"What?" I asked him snottily. He frowned.

"You're seriously going to marry that piece of shit?" he started before I interrupted.

"Excuse me?" I asked him glaring. He shook his head.

"You can't marry him! What about me!" he exclaimed. I tilted my head confused.

"What about you?" I asked. He sighed.

"What about us?" he cleared up. I narrowed my eyes.

"Well "us" ended when you cheated on me with Lauren" I spat. He chuckled.

"That was old news babe. Let's ditch Pretty Boy and find a janitor's closet" he said. I gasped.

"But you're with Lauren!" I said shocked. He shrugged.

"She doesn't have to know" Ryan stated like he didn't care. I stared at him in shock and I'm sure everyone else did as well. Then Quil growled.

"If you want to keep your arm you better leave and never look at any of us again" he snarled. Ryan shrugged.

"And if I don't?" he asked.

"Then you'll have to answer to us" Em hissed. Em, Jazz and Edward were standing behind me. Ryan gulped loudly and backed away slowly before running off. Ang laughed as my brothers returned to the other Cullens.

"Serves him right…" Jess muttered. Quil turned to me.

"Hey why don't we have a bonfire in La Push Saturday and you can tell all the others" Quil stated. I nodded.

"That sounds good, and maybe Billy can tell the legends again!" I exclaimed. Claire giggled.

"Sure, it's a deal!" she answered. The bell rang and we headed off to class.

**Reviews make me happy. The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to update – wink wink nudge nudge –**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

The week flew by and soon it was Saturday. I was really excited to see the pack again and tell them about me and Jason.

"JAY! Time to go!" I called. Jason, Em and Jazz were playing video games in the living room.

"Just a sec, Izzy. I almost won" Jason replied. I sighed loudly. Rose looked up from her magazine.

"Something wrong Bella?" she asked sweetly. I shook my head.

"No Rose. I'm just waiting for Jay to get his butt over here" I told her. She smiled and went back to her magazine. Rose, Ali and Esme were going through wedding magazines to see what was new and popular. Carlisle was at work and Edward was in his room.

Ever since Jason and I announced our news, Edward had been acting weird. I didn't understand it. He even snapped at Esme. How can you snap at Esme? She's like impossible to be mad at. I promised myself I would talk to him when Jason and I got back from La Push. I glanced at the clock. We were already five minutes late.

"JASON MICHEAL REAMER! YOU WILL GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE SO WE CAN GO!" I growled. Jason stood up immediately.

"Yes dear" he said. Jazz chuckled.

"Whipped" Jazz fake-coughed. Em guffawed.

"You're not even married and yet Belly-Button orders you around" Em laughed. Rose growled.

"And is there a problem with listening to your wife?" Rose hissed. Em immediately stopped laughing.

"Of course not Rosie" Em replied seriously. Jason laughed.

"Now who's whipped?" he asked. I tapped my foot.

"I'm waiting" I stated annoyed. Jason took my hand and we climbed into my Ferrari. I started driving to La Push. Jason gave me a side-glance.

"Do you know you're cute when you're mad?" Jason asked. I tried to hide my smile but lost.

"Don't go all good fiancé on me when I'm trying to be mad at you" I replied grinning. Jason took my hand and kissed each one of my knuckles.

"I can't help it. You bring it out Izzy" he murmured. I smiled before pulling the car over.

"What's wron…" Jason asked before I interrupted him with a big kiss. He deepened it but I pulled away.

"We're late" I explained as he pouted. The rest of the drive was uneventful. When we go to First Beach, the bonfire was already lit.

"BELLA!" Claire screeched over the music and talking. Everyone stopped and looked over before the guys all yelled Bella too. I was pulled into about a trillion hugs. I smiled and greeted the guys.

"Come sit with me and Quil" Claire told me after the greetings were finished. We sat down on a log and Claire and I started watching Quil, Embry and Jake try to swallow about ten hot dogs at once.

I giggled and turned to Jason to see his reaction when I noticed he was staring across the fire. I followed his glance and saw he was staring at Leah…and she was staring back at Jason. I touched his shoulder and he came back.

"Hey Jay, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing" Jason answered smiling. I grinned back at him.

"Did you see Jake stuff ten hot dogs down his throat?" I asked Jason. He smiled lazily.

"No sorry" he replied. I shrugged.

"Oh well, it was funny" I told him. Jason nodded.

"I bet it was…Uh Izzy…um…who's that across the fire?" Jason asked squinting at the fire. I glanced over.

"Are you talking about Leah?" I asked. Jason looked surprised.

"That girl over there is Leah? Are you sure?" Jason asked. I laughed.

"Of course silly. But this is the first time I've seen her not scowl at everything in sight" I told him. Jason nodded. Billy cleared his throat. The talk around the bonfire hushed. I saw Emily take out her notebook. For more than seventeen years, she's been trying to write down the legends but never has. Billy told the legends of the Cold Ones and the spirit wolves **(Sorry but I don't feel like writing them. If you want to read the wolf legends, look in New Moon)**.

Jason was gaping at Billy. I smiled. It was his first time hearing them.

"Spooky huh?" I whispered to him. Jason nodded.

"I've never heard someone tell a story like that before" Jason replied softly. That officially broke the silence and everyone started to talk again. Quil stood up.

"Hey everyone!" Quil called out. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"Jason has an announcement to make" Quil stated. Jason stood up.

"I've known Izzy since we were in middle school together in Chicago. She was adorable and loved then, as she is now. The two of us practically grew up together and we know each other inside and out. I've never knew a better person with a bigger heart. She'll take anyone into her care and give them the love they deserve. I am honored to know her and before I knew it, I was in love with her…" Jason told everyone and I was blushing during the whole speech. Jason got down on one knee and turned to me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I will cherish every moment we have together and they will be the best moments of my life. Will you do me the biggest honor of my life and agree to marry me?" Jason asked. I didn't know why Jason proposed twice but I didn't care. I also heard a growl but I was too wrapped up in Jason. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him.

"YES YES YES!" I shrieked before bringing my lips to his. We stood there kissing for a while and it just got deeper and deeper. I heard someone clear their throat. I pulled away to see Billy smirking.

"I'm sorry but this old man would prefer not to watch you two" Billy told us. I turned to everyone again.

"The wedding will be in the end of the summer after graduation, so we still have time but I want to invite all of you to come" I told them. Sam nodded.

"We'll be there" he said smiling at me and looking proud. Sam was like a third dad to me so when I flew over to hug him, he whispered,

"I am so happy and proud of you. You deserve happiness". I walked back to Jason and he opened his arms for me. I snuggled into his chest and smiled contently. This is where I want to spend the rest of my life.

**Review Please! It'll make my day! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

Jason and I went home around midnight. I was exhausted so I called Jazz and Ali. I knew Rose and Em would be…err…busy…

"Ali wali, I need a biiiigggg favor!" I said into the phone. Ali laughed.

"Yes me and Jazz will drive you home" Ali answered. I giggled before saying good-bye. Jason and I waited on the other side of the La Push border. The pack may be friends with my family but they still are a little cautious. Ali and Jazz drove up in Ali's Porsche. Jazz climbed out and got into my car.

"Thanks you guys" I called out. Jazz winked.

"Well we know we're your favorite siblings" Jazz teased. I laughed but actually Edward was my favorite sibling. Ali drove Jason and I home and Jazz drove my car home.

"Not a scratch Jazz" I threatened. Last time Jazz and Em drove my Ferrari, they totaled it. They claimed it wasn't their fault and the tree got in their way. Somehow, I didn't believe them. Jazz chuckled and gave me a thumb up.

We got home and I fell into bed right away. I decided I would talk to Edward tomorrow morning and find out what was wrong with him recently. I didn't know if I did something to make him act this way. The next morning I woke up and climbed down the stairs. Esme smiled.

"Morning sweetie" she said warmly. I smiled.

"Morning mom" I replied.

"I have your breakfast ready. How was the bonfire?" she asked.

"Thank you" I said for the breakfast and then proceeded to everything that happened last night to her. Esme smiled.

"Sounds like fun" she stated sweetly. I nodded.

"Hey mom, do you know where Edward is?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Maybe he's in his room" Esme answered. I thanked Esme and went to Edward's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in" he called. I skipped into the room.

"Morning!" I chirped. Edward smiled from his desk chair.

"Morning to you too" Edward replied sadly. I sighed inwardly.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him. Edward's face was blank.

"No, why?" he asked sounding confused.

"I just feel like you're acting weird Eddie" I told him.

"Don't call me Eddie" Edward replied half-heartily. I frowned.

"That's what I mean! Normally you would bite my head off if I called you Eddie…But now…" I stated sadly. Edward sighed, the facade ending.

"I don't know how to tell you this…" Edward muttered. My heart started beating faster.

"What?" I asked suspiciously anxious. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a huff.

"I'm leaving" he finally said after a couple minutes of silence. I gasped.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed. Edward slumped in his chair.

"I'm going to Denali and staying with Tanya's family for a while. I don't know when I'll be back" Edward dropped the bomb. I gaped at him.

"Wha…wha…what are you saying?" I stuttered. Those words were not being comprehended by my brain. Edward picked up his luggage that he had under his desk, and walked out the door. I followed him numbly. I just couldn't understand. The rest of my families-minus Jason-were in the living room. Esme and Ali were sobbing. I just plopped down on the loveseat totally out of it.

"Please don't go!" Esme sobbed. Edward smiled sadly and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Esme but I must. I will be back once I sort everything out" Edward told her. Carlisle sighed knowing once Edward makes up his mind, it will take a lot to change it.

"We'll miss you, son" Carlisle hugged Edward. Jazz and Em gave him man hugs and repeated what Carlisle said. Rose hugged him and Esme and Ali latched onto him, hugging him like they'll never see him again…which was highly possible. I just stared at the floor. Edward walked to the door and turned to look at us once again before turning and stepping outside. That motion snapped me into action. I shot up and ran after Edward.

"Nooooooooooooo!" I screamed. I latched onto Edward.

"You can't go!" I wailed. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"It'll be okay, Bella love. I'll see you again. You have Jason and the family to take care of you" Edward soothed. I shook my head, tears flying everywhere.

"It's not the same!" I hiccupped. Edward gave me a piece of paper.

"I know it'll be fine but if you ever need me, call me at this number. You're the only one who can call it. Call when you really really need me" Edward replied before sliding the paper into my hand. I clenched it like it was my lifeline. I hugged Edward once more before backing up into Ali. She took me into a hug and we sobbed together. Edward waved once and within a few seconds, Edward had just left my life and it hurt more than I ever would have thought.

**You know what to do. More reviews make me type faster. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I was looking at the reviews and it seems there may be a mix-up. Tanya and Edward will not be hooking up because Tanya already has a mate: Adam. :)

**Bella POV**

**Four Months Later**

For two months I cried like there was no end. Jason tried to sooth me but he was not the presence I wanted. Jason was there for me though which I loved. After a month Jason started to distance himself from my crying so I decided to move on. Edward was gone but I had a wedding to plan.

For two months I busied myself in wedding plans with Esme, Rose and Ali. We picked out decorations, food, cakes, the invitations and dresses. **(A/N Dress is on my profile)**Angela's dad would be our minister. Jason mostly hung around Em and Jazz, playing video games.

I started to feel bad. I had practically ignored Jason for like four months. I made sure to make it up to him. Today was the second Monday in April. The rest of my family was busy with plans. I looked around for Jason. I checked all the rooms before finding him sitting on the porch.

"Hey Jay" I said softly. Jason looked up at me and smiled.

"Izzy, come sit" Jason said. I sat down next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. Jason was a little tense.

"I'm really sorry I was ignoring you Jay..." I told Jason.

"It's okay Izzy. I had a lot to sort out anyway…" Jason replied. I smiled. That's the guy I fell in love with. I leaned over to kiss him but he turned his face so I kissed his cheek. I'm confused. Why did Jason do that? He probably didn't know I was going to kiss him. I giggled.

"Jay hold still" I teased and leaned over to kiss him. Jason turned his cheek again. Now I'm really confused. Jason sighed.

"I'm sorry Izzy" Jason murmured. I looked at him hurt.

"Why won't you kiss me? Are you mad at me for ignoring you?" I asked. Jason shook his head.

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" I teased. Jason was quiet for a while and my blood ran cold.

"You're not changing your mind about us, are you?" I asked scared. Jason's head flew up and he looked into my eyes.

"No of course not!" he exclaimed before grabbing me into a kiss. It was rough and deep. I gasped into his mouth and pressed my lips harder against Jason's. He pulled away and I was a little dazed. That was our best kiss yet but as I looked at Jason, it didn't seem we agreed. He had his head in his hands and his eyes down, facing the woods. I sighed and sat there waiting for him to say something. Minutes passed and my heart started beating faster and faster.

"Bella!" I heard my name being called. I looked up to see Jake and Leah coming towards the house. I grinned and waved before taking Jason's hand and meeting them halfway. Jason smiled at them too. Leah smiled shyly back at us. That's odd.

"Hi Jake!" I chirped happily. It had been a while. Jake rubbed the back of his head. I cocked my head and looked at him puzzled. I glanced around him and saw the rest of the pack –minus Quil who was probably at Claire's- come and stand behind Jake & Leah but they were all here as wolves. **(A/N Since Sam is Todd's dad, he's a grown-up and Jake is the Alpha)**

"I'm not sure how to tell you this…" Jacob muttered.

"Don't give yourself a brain hemorrhage, Jacob, just spit it out." I giggled. Jake sighed.

"The thing is…Leah…she um…she uh…imprinted" Jake stuttered out. I grinned.

"That's great! Congratulations Leah! Everyone deserves love!" I exclaimed. Leah smiled shyly at me. Jake shook his head.

"No…um Bella…the thing is…Leah imprinted on Jason" Jake stated sadly. My mouth dropped open, my heart stopped and I fell to the ground.

"BELLA!" Jake shouted before I faded out.

I awoke to find myself lying on the couch. I groaned and sat up to see the pack and my family staring at me.

"Oh Bella!" Ali exclaimed. I rubbed my head.

"What happened?" I asked. I thought back and remembered what Jake said.

"Oh!" I cried out and sat up. I looked around the room and finally found Jake.

"Tell me that wasn't true!" I moaned to him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw everyone leave except for the pack and Jason. Jake looked at me sadly.

"Why don't we take this outside?" he asked. I stood up and mechanically followed them outside.

"When?" I asked. Jake looked confused.

"When what?" he asked. I sighed sadly.

"When did she imprint?" I asked quietly.

"At the bonfire…" Leah answered quietly. I looked up at Leah and saw her staring at Jason. I turned slightly and saw him staring back at her. Jason's rejection made sense now. Suddenly my pain turned into anger.

"YOUR LYING!" I shouted, "JAY LOVES ME!" Jake looked sad.

"I'm sorry" he said. Leah didn't even flinch and kept staring at Jason like he was her lifeline. I got even angrier.

"Get out!" I shouted at Jake. Jake stared at me.

"Get off my property! All of you!" I screamed at the pack. The wolves slowly backed away and Seth whimpered at me but I ignored him.

"ALL OF YOU! That means you Jacob Black and the man-stealing she-wolf!" I shrieked. Jake put his hands up like he was surrendering.

"Bells, you know imprinting is involuntary" Jake tried to explain but I was too far gone.

"Don't call me Bells! Only my friends can call me that" I growled at him. Jake looked crushed.

"We're not friends anymore?" he asked sadly.

"No! I don't want to see another wolf. You mutts just ruined my life! I don't want any of you in hundred miles of this house!" I screeched at him. Jake looked down and backed away slowly.

"Come on Leah" he murmured. Leah shook her head.

"I just got him back; I don't want to lose him again!" Leah said. I hissed at her.

"Take Jason and go!" I yelled, "He doesn't need to be here either!" Leah nodded. She took Jason's hand and they started to walk away. Jason turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry Izzy. I'll always love you in a different way. Maybe we can go back to being friends" he said. I just glared at them until they disappeared. My anger evaporated and left mind-numbing pain. I turned on my heel and tore into the house. Esme caught me first.

"Shh sweetie, let it out" she whispered. I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed but it didn't help. I got out of Esme's embrace and ran up the stairs. Everyone was looking at me sadly. I didn't want their pity. None of them could understand. The love of their lives loved them back. I suddenly felt warmth wash over me as I ran into my room and picked up the phone. Only one person could help me. I dialed the very unused number. It rang two times before someone picked up.

"Edward? I need you" I whispered and, for the second time today, I fainted hitting the bed while dropping my phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry about not updating but my laptop was broken and I finally got it back. Sorry about this chapter. I know it sucks but I'm not good at sad crying parts. So this chapter will either be too short or really dumb. Here's chapter 5 of What Happens Next!**

**Bella POV**

I opened my eyes to see Carlisle. I groaned and tried to sit up. Carlisle helped me up.

"I had the weirdest dream dad" I murmured before stretching. Carlisle looked at me sadly.

"I dreamed that Leah imprinted on Jay and he left me for her. Then I called Edward and now I'm awake" I stated oddly.

"It wasn't a dream love" a very familiar voice stated. I gasped before tears came to my eyes.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, you called and I came" Edward told me. I started to cry before launching myself into his familiar arms. I was transported back to when I was younger and everything was less complicated. Boys were icky and they did not break my heart. Edward hummed and brought me back to the bed. Carlisle slowly slipped out of the room.

"Leah imprinted!" I wailed. Edward shushed me.

"Shh it's okay Bella. Everything will be okay" he murmured. I kept crying. Somewhere in the back of my mind, my conscience was saying it was unfair to make Edward come home and watch me cry but I didn't care. I also realized the irony of the situation. A couple of months back, Jason was soothing me because of Edward and now Edward is soothing me because of Jason.

Edward hummed my lullaby and told me everything will be okay. I fell asleep in Edward's cold arms. The next morning, I awoke and remembered what happened. I had a nightmare so it didn't help to sleep. I kept crying. There was a knock at the door. It was Rose.

"Sweetie, Claire and Quil are at the door. They want to see you" Rose said quietly. I knew Claire was like my sister but all I could think about was the fact a _wolf_ imprinted on her and she was part of the pack.

"Tell her to go away. When I said no wolves near the house, I meant imprints also" I cried. Edward tightened his arms around me. Rose smirked.

"Fine by me, less stench around here" she said under her breathe. She smiled sadly and left the room.

"Why me Edward? Why does this always happen to me? Am I that bad of a person that every time I'm happy with someone they get pulled away?" I wept. Edward shook his head quickly.

"No love, absolutely not! You deserve the world and more" Edward replied. Rose knocked again.

"Bella my sweet, Claire and Quil refuse to go until they see you" Rose stated sounding annoyed and sad at the same time. I hissed and sat up. Edward helped me up.

"You don't have to go" he spoke softly. I shook my head.

"I have to tell her. They don't understand what I'm saying" I grumbled angrily. I stomped down the stairs with Edward holding my left hand and Rose holding my right hand for support. They were showing me that they would go along with everything I needed to heal even if they broke the treaty. I felt bad about it but I knew my family. If they didn't like it, someone would speak up. Claire looked up. She and Quil were sitting on the couch.

"Oh B! I'm so sorry" she exclaimed. I shot her a death glare. The phrase 'If looks could kill shot' through my mind. Claire looked confused but it cleared quickly and she ran over to hug me. I glanced at Edward and he pulled me into a hug. Claire looked hurt but when Quil placed a hand on her, she calmed down.

"Go away Claire" I told her. Claire had always been my sister so I didn't want to yell at her.

"But B, why?" she asked hurtfully. I growled.

"Because you're a part of the wolf pack. The love of my life just left me for a wolf! Do you think I want reminders! I have to be the one to tell everyone the wedding is off! I have to be given pity glances wherever I go and be known as the Forks town hick who was going to marry right out of high school but then her fiancé left her for another girl! How do you think I feel! Jason's probably living it up with Leah and I get to cry and be left behind!" I shouted at her. Claire flinched.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Quil shot back.

"Just leave. Both of you" I muttered. Claire shook her head.

"You know imprinting is involuntary" she whispered.

"I don't give a shit. What don't you understand about I don't want to see you anymore!" I roared. Edward growled at her for upsetting me. Quil growled back. Em and Jazz shot to our sides with Ali.

"Our little sis said leave and if you don't go willingly, you will be forcibly pushed out" Em threatened. Jazz nodded.

"No one hurts our little sister and gets away with it" Jazz hissed at them. Quil tugged Claire's hand.

"Come on Claire, we should go" he told her. Claire looked at me hurtfully but turned and left. My knees started to shake and I fell. I braced myself to hit the ground but I was caught by Edward. He pulled me into his embrace.

"I'm sorry guys…I'm practically ruining your friendship with the wolves" I cried in Edward's chest.

"No Bella, we were only friends with them because you were" Ali told me. She didn't sound like herself all perky and hyper but instead her voice was sad.

"Like we told the wolves, no one hurts our little sister and gets away with it" Jazz soothed.

"Don't worry about telling people the wedding is off. We'll do that" Rose said. I was calmed a little by their words. I turned to Edward.

"Will you help me back to my room?" I asked him nearly inaudible. He nodded and lifted me into his arms and he took my back to my room. I lay on the bed next to Edward and the waves of pain that had only lapped at me before now reared high up and washed over my head, pulling me under. I did not resurface.

**What do you guys think? Was it as bad as I hoped it wasn't? Give me your feedback. Sorry it Bella is being a little mean to the pack but she's really upset…**


	6. Chapter 6

I decided to try something new… This is from Jason's POV about what happened.

**Jason POV**

**Four Months Earlier**

I had finally proposed to Izzy and she said YES! I am sooo happy. Isabella Marie Cullen is my fiancée! I had been planning this for a while now and I was so glad everything turned out perfect and Izzy said yes.

Alice had helped me out but with only a sprinkle of happiness. I am so freaking irritated with Edward. The Cullens think I don't know but I know the whole family secretly hoped Izzy and Edward would end up together.

I wish they wouldn't think that way. I love Izzy and she loves me. Edward can go find somebody else to love. I'm sure there's some female vampire who would be perfect for him. I had always thought Tanya and Edward were great together but Tanya and Adam are mates.

Back to the present time…Izzy and I were driving to La Push for the bonfire. Quil and I planned that I would propose to Izzy again so her second family could see how much I loved her. Quil was an alright guy. He wasn't annoying but not like my best friend either.

Izzy was fake-annoyed with me right now for taking so long to get into the car. Time to apologize and beg and act more whipped than I am already. I gave Izzy a side-glance.

"Do you know you're cute when you're mad?" I asked her and saw Izzy smile.

"Don't go all good fiancé on me when I'm trying to be mad at you" Izzy giggled. I took Izzy's hand and kissed each one of her knuckles. Her hands are so cute and tiny.

"I can't help it. You bring it out Izzy" I murmured. It was true. Every time I look into Izzy's eyes my heart drops and I lose my train of thought until the only thing I can say is how much I love her. Izzy stopped the car and gave me a big kiss. I tried to deepen it but Izzy pulled away telling me that we were late. When we go to First Beach, the bonfire was already big and roaring.

"BELLA!" Claire screeched over the music and talking. Everyone stopped and looked over at us before the guys all yelled Bella too. Izzy and I greeted everyone. I gave Quil a man hug.

"What's up man?" I asked him.

"Nothing much" he replied before sitting back down. Izzy and I sat down next to them. I looked around the bonfire before I saw a girl I had never seen before. She was gorgeous with short cropped hair that looked so sexy and clear tan skin with full lips and an amazing body.

I watched her until she looked up into my eyes. The world stopped. All I could focus on were those big black eyes that previously held pain, sadness and anger but now were filled with curiosity, happiness and love?

I kept staring at her until Izzy tapped my shoulder. I quickly cleared my thoughts. What was I thinking? Izzy is my love and she's the only one who I thought about. Izzy kissed me again and I kissed her hoping to clear my thoughts of the mysterious girl. It worked for a bit but soon I was glancing back at the girl.

"I bet it was…Uh Izzy…um…who's that across the fire?" I asked squinting at the fire not being able to stop myself.

"Are you talking about Leah?" Izzy asked. I looked at her in surprise.

"That girl over there is Leah? Are you sure?" I asked. That girl could not be Leah! Izzy laughed.

"Of course silly. But this is the first time I've seen her not scowl at everything in sight" she told him. I nodded but inside I was confused. Why was she watching me and why was I feeling drawn to her.

Billy cleared his throat ready to speak. The talk around the bonfire hushed. Billy told the legends of the Cold Ones and the spirit wolves.

I listened intensely and when he was done, I was openly gaping at Billy.

"Spooky huh?" Izzy whispered to me. I nodded. Spooky was right.

"I've never heard someone tell a story like that before" I replied softly. That officially broke the silence and everyone started to talk again. Quil stood up.

"Hey everyone!" Quil called out. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"Jason has an announcement to make" Quil stated. It was time. I stood up and faced everyone.

"I've known Izzy since we were in middle school together in Chicago. She was adorable and loved then, as she is now. The two of us practically grew up together and we know each other inside and out. I've never knew a better person with a bigger heart. She'll take anyone into her care and give them the love they deserve. I am honored to know her and before I knew it, I was in love with her…" I said before getting down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I will cherish every moment we have together and they will be the best moments of my life. Will you do me the biggest honor of my life and agree to marry me?" I asked less nervous than before because I knew she would say yes. Izzy jumped into my arms.

"YES YES YES!" Izzy shrieked before bringing her lips to mine. We stood there kissing for a while and it just got deeper and deeper. I heard someone clear their throat. It was Billy smirking.

"I'm sorry but this old man would prefer not to watch you two" Billy told us. Izzy turned to everyone again.

"The wedding will be in the end of the summer after graduation, so we still have time but I want to invite all of you to come" Izzy announced. I glanced at Leah again and she looked heartbroken…kinda like Edward looked when he found out we were engaged. Izzy snuggled back into me and we lay back.

The next day Edward left. I would have been happy if it hadn't made Izzy so sad. I felt really sorry for her. She and Edward were pretty close. A normal person would have been jealous but I know Izzy loves me. Izzy was really sad and I tried to comfort her as much as I could for two months.

The whole time though I was thinking about Leah. I don't understand it! I am in love with Izzy but every time I look, touch or even think about Izzy it feels wrong. I can't help but think about Leah.

Soon the feelings were getting worse and worse. My chest was hurting and my body was pulling me towards La Push. I don't know why though. Izzy started to get better and then she started with the wedding preparations however the thought of marrying Izzy made me feel sick.

I started to doubt my feelings for her and it was not good. When Izzy kissed me, I threw myself into it. Izzy looked dazed but I felt nothing but the love I would have towards a sister. I sighed.

"Bella!" a voice called. It was Jacob and Leah! They were coming towards the house. All I could focus on was Leah. Izzy brought me over to them and I stared in shock at Leah. Did she get prettier than the last time I saw her?

"Hi Jake!" Izzy chirped. I heard Jacob and Izzy talking but it was like background noise until I heard Leah imprinted. For some odd reason it hurt me. I felt sad and my heart felt like it just got ripped into a thousand pieces. I looked over to Jacob and heard him say the words that changed my life.

"No…um Bella…the thing is…Leah imprinted on Jason" Jacob stated sadly. Izzy fainted but I didn't even notice her. I stared at Leah in shock.

"You…imprinted…on me?" I asked her. She smiled shyly.

"Uh…yeah…" she said shyly. Jacob guffawed.

"Never thought I'd see the day that Leah Clearwater was shy and not assertive" he muttered as he carried Izzy inside. Leah growled at him before glancing at me and taking my hand. I felt like I belonged. I took her hand to my lips without even thinking. I heard growls from the Cullen home but all I could focus on was the cute blush that appeared on Leah's face.

We walked inside and we waited around the couch for Izzy to wake up. The Cullens were glaring at Leah and I…well Alice, Jasper and Emmett were. Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle looked sad.

"I can't believe this!" Rosalie growled.

"Stupid mutts" Alice muttered massaging her temples. Rosalie glared at me.

"I can't believe this" she repeated, "And I had always been rooting for you when I should have been for Bella and Edward. At least that way, Bella's heart wouldn't have been broken" Emmett chuckled.

"Do you mean Bellward?" he joked. Everyone shot him a glare.

"You get it? Like Bradgelina?" Emmett translated. We glared at him and Rosalie smacked him behind the head.

"Geez woman! I'm trying to relieve the tension" Emmett moaned while rubbing his head.

"This is no time to joke around" Rosalie hissed at him. Emmett wisely shut his mouth. Izzy started to groan and sat up to see us.

"Oh Bella!" Alice exclaimed. Izzy rubbed my head.

"What happened?" she asked. Uh-oh did she lose her memory or is she in denial?

"Oh!" Izzy cried out and sat up. I guess that answers that...

"Tell me that wasn't true!" Izzy moaned. Everyone left except for the pack and me. We went outside.

"When?" Izzy asked. When what?

"When what?" Jacob asked my question.

"When did she imprint?" Izzy asked quietly. Oh yeah, I was wondering that.

"At the bonfire…" Leah answered quietly. That explains my weird feelings… I looked at Leah and she was looking back at me with love. I'm sure I looked the same way because Izzy started screaming.

"YOU'RE LYING! JAY LOVES ME!"

"I'm sorry" Jacob said. Leah didn't even flinch and kept staring at me like I was her lifeline. It made me feel all tingly inside. I knew I had already accepted the imprint and I knew I would follow Leah anywhere. Izzy started to shout at us to leave.

The wolves slowly backed away and a wolf whimpered but Izzy ignored him.

"ALL OF YOU! That means you Jacob Black and the man-stealing she-wolf!" Izzy kept screaming. Jacob tried to explain but Izzy wasn't having it. Jacob started to back up and my heart started to pound in my chest. Leah can't leave! Leah must have had the same thought.

"I just got him back; I don't want to lose him again!" Leah said. Her voice sounded like a soothing bell.

"Take Jason and go!" Izzy yelled, "He doesn't need to be here either!" Leah nodded before taking my hand. I felt bad. I still had feelings for Izzy but they were more of a sisterly love. I turned back to look at Izzy.

"I'm sorry Izzy. I'll always love you in a different way. Maybe we can go back to being friends" I said hoping she would say yes but not counting on her forgiveness just yet.

I was right. We walked into the woods and Leah phased. I climbed onto her back and we ran to La Push. Everyone except Leah let out a howl of agony. I guess it was for losing Izzy. Leah phased back and pulled on a dress. Jacob phased back too. He looked sad.

"Welcome to the pack Jason" he said before walking away.

"Welcome" everyone muttered sadly. Leah grinned.

"Come on," she giggled. She dragged me out of the woods into her house. We sat down on the couch.

"So tell me all about yourself, Jay" she said.

"Please don't call me Jay…that was Izzy's nickname for me" I told her sadly. She frowned.

"Okay but please don't call Bella that anymore" she said. I nodded understanding her. No need to rub my ex-girlfriend in her face.

"Alright Lee-Lee, whatever you want" I said. Lee-Lee just came out of my mouth but it felt right. We sat around talking for a while and I fell more and more in love with her every second. I was like a blind man and she was the sun I was seeing for the first time in my life. I never felt more complete then I did now. Leah leaned towards me.

"Just say when" she murmured. My heart started pounding and I leaned in. I shouldn't be feeling this way already but I was. Her lips pressed against mine and I saw stars. The electricity hummed between us and I never felt more right in my life. Leah pressed against me and I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"My mom and Charlie are out of town and Seth is patrolling tonight" she said in-between kisses. I hummed and flipped her over on the couch. Somehow we made it to her room. I lost track of time and I woke up the next morning at the sound of knocking on the door.

Leah groaned and rolled over. We both got dressed and went downstairs. Leah placed a kiss on my lips before opening the door. It was Claire and Quil. Claire was sobbing. She glared at Leah.

"YOU!" she sobbed, "You made me lose my sister". Leah sighed.

"Seriously? You of all people should know what an imprint feels like" Leah said sadly.

"I know! That's why this sucks even more" Claire sobbed into Quil. Quil walked into the house holding Claire when he froze and sniffed the air. He turned to glare at me.

"Really?" he spat out angrily. Leah growled at him.

"Watch it" she warned. Quil growled right back.

"It has been one freaking day and you've already moved on?" he growled at me. I looked at the floor in shame.

"Stop it" Leah hissed.

"What? Can't stand the truth? It has been one day since Jason left Bella and you two…Erg! I guess I misjudged the strength of your love, Jason" Quil spat out. Claire stopped crying and stared at me.

"You…Leah…together…ALREADY!" Claire stammered. Quil nodded.

"That's right, this whole freaking house smells of sex" Quil stated icily. Claire narrowed her eyes.

"We are done with you" Claire ground out.

"What are you going on about?" Leah asked exasperated.

"We are done with you. I cannot believe I was ever friends with you Jason. From now on Quil and I refuse to acknowledge you, talk to you or show any sympathy towards you two" Claire explained fiercely. Quil nodded.

"Bella was our friend and you have done her a great wrong" Quil said frigidly. Leah rolled her eyes.

"You're really going to take the side of a leech-lover over your pack?" Leah asked. Quil growled at her.

"Stop it Leah" I said sadly. Leah looked at me in shock.

"What!" she exclaimed. I got angry.

"There is nothing wrong with the Cullens! They are nice people and you need to stop calling them leeches" I told Leah. Quil and Claire turned to leave.

"We're going to go now and stay out of the way of your lover's spat" Quil said coldly before shutting the door behind them. You could almost taste the sarcasm in his voice. Leah's eyes watered and her lip quivered.

"You still love her more than me?" she said, her voice trembling. I sighed and gathered her into a hug.

"No Lee-Lee. I love you more than anyone else but I refuse to listen to you belittle Bella and the Cullens. Bella is my still my best friend and the Cullens were my family once" I told her. Leah nodded.

"I think I understand…I won't say anything against them again…As long as you love me best" Leah said shyly. I grinned.

"Of course" I chuckled. That's how our life went for four happy months. Leah and I were very happy together and eventually the pack, other than Quil and Claire, accepted us. But not one day passed when I didn't think of Bella and my guilt towards her. It was so strong, even Leah felt bad about it.

**Leah POV **

I am so sick and tired of Isabella freaking Cullen. If I hear another word about her, I will scream. God! Everyone is so flipping sad because I imprinted and boo-hoo she's all alone. I understand what she's feeling like and all, being there myself, but the pack took Emily's side over mine and so why can't they take my side over the leech lover? No I am not still bitter over Sam…much…

She will get better though…I know because she has something I didn't—a loving family. The leeches will make sure she moves on, maybe with that mind reading leech.

How do I know, you may ask? Pshh it's so freaking obvious seeing as he flirts like crazy around her and most of the time the leech lover flirts back. Maybe that's why Tata Aki gave me Jay-Jay…the leech lover didn't love him with her whole heart. Half or maybe more belonged to the mind reader.

Anyway back to the problem. The whole pack is always thinking about the leech lover and how they miss her. No one can even focus anymore. It's Bella this and Bella that. Quil and Jacob are the worse because Claire was like in love with the leech lover and Quil was her other bestie. – I roll my eyes– It's really dumb.

Besides the pack and the imprints, Jay-Jay really misses _Izzy_ too. It pains me to think that maybe he still loves her. He claims he doesn't and after night after night of amazing sex, I am starting to believe it. However he feels really guilty and shit so I feel that way too.

I decided to go talk to her and maybe put some freaking sense into her mind. I wanted to give back the Cullen Crest Jay-Jay had too. It was time for him to move on from the leeches to our pack. If he wants, he can get a tattoo of me or the pack or something. But not the leeches…

I heard from Jacob that the leeches are going away today. Disgusting thing they do. I think I'll go talk to her without the audience. Not that I would mind the others… I can hold my own but I figure I might as well make the leech lover more comfortable. Well wish me luck and here I go… Hopefully I'll return without hurting the bitch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella POV**

**Four months later: August 1**

The days and weeks and months all meshed into one. I didn't realize time passing. Everywhere I looked I saw Jason. I tried not to stay in bed all the time but I knew no one was fooled. Jazz and Ali had to practically live outside the house because of me and Edward barely ever hunted, his eyes permanently a black color. The family was distraught and they didn't know what to do.

Today started out no different. I awoke from a nightmare and walked around like a zombie through half the day. The whole family was going to go hunting and come back tomorrow except Edward refused. I decided to make him go. No need for him to suffer at my expense.

"Edward" I said clearing my throat. My voice was raw because I hadn't used it a lot. Edward's head shot up. His eyes searched mine.

"What is it Bella?" he asked.

"I think you should go with the family to hunt" I told him. Edward immediately shook his head.

"No, Edward I think you should go. Your eyes are so black I can almost see the moon in them" I said smiling slightly. That was my idea of a joke. I've lost it… Edward however looked shocked.

"Are you sure love?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, you should go…You need to hunt" I told him. Edward nodded slowly.

"If you're sure you'll be fine" Edward said. I nodded and followed him downstairs. Everyone was giving me side-glances when they thought I didn't know. They had heard me talk for the first time in a while and they were shocked. I waved them goodbye as they climbed into their cars.

I turned around and walked back inside. I sat down at the couch and turned on the TV. I turned on some mindless soap opera and was staring blankly at it when there was a knock at the door. Who could that be? My non-mythical friends had come to see me at first but then even they soon stopped coming. I walked to the door thinking it was Edward coming back. I opened it.

"Edward I told you go out and…" I trailed off when I saw who was at the door. It was Leah?

"Leah?" I asked shocked. Leah smiled nervously.

"Um, can I come in?" she asked. I nodded and let her in confused. What did Leah want with me?

"Um…I know this is weird for you but it's weird for me too so I'll just come right out and say why I'm here. The thing is…um…everyone misses you" Leah said. I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked. Leah sighed.

"Everyone misses you. Jacob, the pack, Claire and even Jason. They need you back" Leah said quietly. She looked ashamed.

"Then why are you here?" I asked still confused. I got that they missed me but what did that have to do with Leah?

"Okay…I know you're not familiar with imprinting but when your imprint is sad, you're sad. So…when Jason misses you and is in pain, so am I" Leah muttered. I started to see red.

"Well why would I care? Make him feel better! He loves you!" I retorted. Leah growled.

"Would you just stop your ego trip and see everyone is hurt by you! I'm trying to fix this but you won't let me!" she exclaimed angrily. I glared at her.

"Oh I'm sorry, because it's totally my fault you imprinted and ruined everyone's lives! Why didn't you just stay in the hole you lived in, went on with your "my life sucks" tirade and left the rest of us alone!" I shouted at her.

"You mean like you're doing?" she yelled back. What she said was like a slap to the face. Leah started to shake and I backed away. Leah took a deep breath and shot me a glare.

"You shouldn't tell me to do something you're doing. Do you think your leeches are happy taking care of you like a baby? Maybe you should go live in a hole and leave the rest of us to our lives" Leah replied angrily. I just stared at her.

"I came here to help people but all you did, was yell at me. Grow a pair and move on. I had moved on and you learn to too" Leah said a little calmer. She stood up and walked to the door. I just watched her leave silently. Leah turned to look at me before she left.

"Here, you might want this back now" Leah threw something at me. It was the Cullen Crest that we had given Jason for Christmas. I tried to control my sobs and I glared at Leah instead. She laughed and smirked at me.

"Oh and by the way… Jay-Jay is amazing in bed". Leah laughed and left. I threw a pillow at the door as she left and started to cry again. I ran up to my room tears blurring my sight. I threw the crest on the dresser and I threw myself onto the bed crying. What Leah said went through my head again and again and again. _Do you think your leeches are happy taking care of you like a baby? Maybe you should go live in a hole and leave the rest of us to our lives._

Suddenly I realized what I needed to do. I looked around my room. I glanced at a picture of Jason and me. Anger filled me again. I tore down all the pictures and ripped them up. I picked up the necklace he gave me before putting it back down. Even though I was mad at Jason, his mother did not deserve to have her necklace ruined. But other than that, I destroyed my whole room and everything that had to do with Jason. After doing so I felt a lot better and I was ready to move on but I needed a whole new start. Leah's words kept going through my head.

I picked up my suitcase and I packed it quickly. I kept my mind blank and made no decisions because Ali would see it. I wrote a note for everyone to read when they returned home from their hunt. I took my car keys off the counter and climbed into the car. I drove to the airport, bought a one-way airplane ticket and boarded the plane. Volterra, Italy here I come.

**So what do you think? Please review and tell me if you think it's good or bad. Isn't Leah a bitch?**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is really long because we're catching back up with Edward :)**

**Edward POV (We were all waiting for it!)**

**Eight Months Earlier**

I had decided to go to Denali and stay with Tanya's family for a while. I could not listen to Jason's thoughts anymore. I loved Bella with my whole being so no one's love could compare but Jason was close. He loved her the way she deserved. I took the Volvo all the way to Denali. I pulled up and walked to the door. Irina opened the door.

"Edward!" she exclaimed. I smiled sadly.

"It's nice to see you too!" I told her unenthusiastically. Irina cocked her head confused.

"Come on in Edward" she said. I followed her in. The others -minus Tanya and Adam- were in the living room.

"Edward! It's great to see you" Eleazar stated. Carmen smiled.

"Come here Edward" she said as she took me into a hug. The guys slapped me on my back and Kate hugged me as well.

"I hope I'm not imposing but I was rather hoping you would allow me to stay with you for a while" I asked them. Carmen nodded.

"Why of course you may dear. Our home is also your home. Irina will show you to your room" she said. I thanked her and followed Irina upstairs. I dropped my bag in the room and plopped onto the bed. Irina sat next to me.

_Is something wrong? You look pained_... – Irina

I shook my head no. Irina didn't look convinced.

_I know Edward's lying but I'll go with it _– Irina

"Okay Edward. I'll leave you to settle in. Eleazar and Carmen are about to go hunt. Kate and I are going to go shopping. Garrett and Laurent are wrestling outside. If you would like to go with either of us, you can" Irina told me. I nodded.

"Thank you, I'll unpack and then I'll join the boys" I told her. Irina nodded and left.

_I hope whatever is bothering him will be solved_ – Irina

I sighed and unpacked. I already missed Bella. She had jumped at me when I left and cried for me not to go but I had to. I know I was being selfish but I just couldn't face Jason and Bella every day. I'm sure Jason will help her forget and sooth her. I walked downstairs and went outside to see Garrett and Laurent wrestling. They both acknowledged me in their heads.

_If Laurent is going to charge me from the right say hello guys but if he's going to come at me from the left say hello guys long time no see _– Garrett

_I'll attack from the right, and surprise him _– Laurent

"Hello guys" I told Garrett monotonously. Laurent ran forward and shot at Garrett from the right side. Garrett dodged him quickly and tackled Laurent to the ground.

"Ha! I win!" he crowed. Laurent scowled.

"Edward probably helped you cheat!" Laurent accused. I sighed as Garrett and Laurent argued for a little while before they walked over and clapped me on the back.

"It's great to see you again dude. We got a new female here a year ago and we men were overpowered by the females here" Garrett said. I nodded.

"That's nice. So you have Adam and the new girl?" I said.

"Yup, her name is Kylee. She is smoking hot but don't tell Irina I said that" Laurent said. I nodded.

"Is everything okay man?" Garrett asked. I sighed. Was I really that transparent?

"Everything's fine" I said for hopefully the last time. They let it go faster than Irina did.

"Why don't you join us?" Garrett asked. I shook my head.

"I'll just watch" I replied. I sat down and watched them. I heard Tanya's mental voice coming in along with Adam and another female's voice. That must be Kylee. They were giggling about going shopping when they got back and Adam was thinking about how pretty Tanya looked.

"Tanya, Adam and Kylee are coming" I told the guys. They ignored me and I looked towards the woods. I wanted to meet this Kylee. Tanya came out first.

"Edward!" she exclaimed before rushing to me holding Adam's hand. Adam growled at me jealously but Tanya gave him a look. He grinned and apologized to me it his head. Kylee came out afterwards. I suppose she would be considered "_hot". _She had long black hair that went to her waist, big gold eyes and long eyelashes. All I saw was a vampire.She looked at me.

_Who is that? What a hunk! He's so hot! Mmm I'd like to tap that _– Kylee

I rolled my eyes at her thoughts and hugged Tanya.

"Edward! What are you doing here!?" she exclaimed. Kylee was wondering how Tanya knew me.

"Hi Tanya" I told her simply. Tanya pouted.

"I haven't seen you in a year and that's all you have to say to me!?" she asked pretending to be annoyed. I smiled.

"I give you my sincerest apologies Tanya. Hello, how have you been? I take it you are happy with Adam?" I answered. She grinned.

"I was just joking. But now that you ask…" Tanya said before going off on everything that had happened in a year. Adam chuckled.

"Whoa there Tanya. I think you should introduce Kylee first before you talk Edward's ear off" he said. Tanya pouted at him.

"Hello Adam. It's nice to see you again" I told him. Adam nodded and smiled.

"It's nice to see you too…I'm sorry about what happened at the hospital" he said. My smile faded.

"That's quite alright" I told him sadly while thinking of Bella. Tanya looked at me funnily.

"Kylee this is Edward, our cousin. Edward this is Kylee. She's living with us" Tanya introduced. Tanya sounded friendly but her thoughts showed me how much she disliked Kylee. Kylee had already hit on Adam, Laurent, and Garrett repeatedly which made the girls very mad.

"Hello Kylee, it's a pleasure to meet you" I told her. Kylee smiled.

"The pleasure's all mine" she purred. I sighed. Her thoughts had just gotten dirtier. Not even the adolescent boys' thoughts in Forks were this bad. Drat, I had hoped that I could be friends with the new female sort of like I was with Tanya, since all the others would already be mated.

"So what brings you around our parts? I thought you didn't like to leave Bella alone" Tanya asked worried.

_Bella? Who's that? I hope they're not mates! Oh well, I'm the prettiest vampire anyway _– Kylee

"Bella is busy with her fiancé and I thought I'd come visit for a while" I told them.

_Couldn't see your love with another? _– Tanya

I nodded.

_What is he nodding at? Weird _ – Kylee

Tanya smiled sadly before turning to Adam.

"I think I'm going to catch up with Irina and Kate" she told him. He nodded.

"I think I'll stay here and wrestle with the guys" Adam replied. Tanya skipped over and kissed him. I looked away. She turned to Kylee.

"Want to go with me?" Tanya asked politely even though she was hoping Kylee would say no and picturing a huge blade flying and chopping her head off. It was quite funny actually. Kylee nodded.

"Yeah, I need some new lingerie" Kylee said looking at me.

_And he can rip it off of me…mmmm _– Kylee

I shivered and decided to stay out of her mind for a while. Tanya nodded.

"Come" she said to Kylee.

_Sorry about her. Eleazar was too nice to turn her away _– Tanya

They left and I turned back to Garrett and Laurent.

"Hey wanna wrestle with me?" Adam asked.

"I don't know if you want to…I can read minds" I warned him. Adam chuckled.

_That's okay man! I can turn people's powers off for a few minutes. Let's do this _– Adam

"That's an interesting power" I told him. He grinned.

"Yeah I guess so but I can only use it for ten minutes every 24 hours…" he moaned. I shrugged and we started to wrestle. That was how the four months passed by. I tried to avoid Kylee as much as possible and to distract myself with the others' thoughts.

On the third month I'd been here we got an invitation to the wedding and I had run into the woods claiming I needed to hunt. Tanya had found me dry sobbing and was the one to try to sooth me. Everyone knew what had happened except for Kylee who by the way refused to believe I didn't want her no matter how many times I turned her down.

Today was the second Monday in April and I was sulking in my room. I felt bad being moody in front of the mated couples and particularly liked staying away from Kylee. She reminded me of Lauren and Jessica put together.

_Edddiiiieeeeee _– Kylee screeched

I growled angrily. I came to Denali for some peace and quiet yet I had not received any of consequence. I got tired of Kylee screaming at me in her thoughts so I went downstairs to see the boys playing video games and the girls painting their nails. Eleazar and Carmen were reading books.

"Hi Edward! Nice to see you gracing us with your presence" Kate teased. I smiled wryly.

"I suppose I have been a little rude and I am deeply sorry" I told her. Kate shook her head.

_It's okay Edward. We know this is a tough time for you _– Kate

Kylee stood up and swayed over to me. She ran her fingernails down my arm.

"So Eddie, why don't you and I go get to know each other better" Kylee purred in what she thought was a seductive voice. It actually made me shiver and want to go hide under the bed like the big boy that I am. I decided to go with the next best thing.

"No thank you Kylee" I retorted pulling my arm away. Irina, Kate and Tanya laughed in their thoughts. Kylee pouted.

"I don't understand why you keep playing this cat and mouse game" Kylee whined. I growled.

"I'm not playing games Kylee! I do not like you in the way you desire!" I hissed at her. Kylee shrugged.

"You will one day" she smirked before blowing me a kiss and going back to painting her nails. I never wanted to kill someone as much as I did now… Actually that was a lie. I've wanted to kill Jason (whose name I thought of with a sneer) more but I didn't because Bella loved him. How I wished she loved me… I thought of many scenarios to make Bella love me but in the end I decided they would all just hurt Bella and make her hate me.

I sighed and plopped down next to Garrett. He nodded towards the other X-Box controller. I picked it up and joined in on the mindless game. We played for two hours or so and my mind was half in the game. I got up and went to the piano on the other side of the room. Carmen glanced up and her face almost cracked at how big her smile was.

_Oh Edward! You're playing again!_ – Carmen

I shrugged and started to play Bella's lullaby. I just had this weird feeling that Bella is in pain and she needs to be shown some love.

_Yuck! Of all the instruments he could play, he plays the piano? Hello barf…Oh well I'll change him when we get together. _– Kylee

"Hey Eddie, is that a song you wrote for me?" Kylee asked in a nasally voice. I rolled my eyes.

"No it isn't, _Edward_ only writes songs for people he loves" Irina spat out trying to clue her in but sadly Kylee ignored her. I finished the lullaby and bowed my head in silence. My phone started to ring. My head shot up and I quickly picked up the phone. Just as I thought it was Bella.

"Hello?" I asked excitedly. I hadn't talked to Bella in four months and I missed her dearly. This was the most emotion that I showed since I got here and everyone acknowledged it in their minds.

"Edward? …I need you" I heard Bella's scratchy voice say before there was a thump and the line went dead. I gasped.

"BELLA!?" I shouted into the phone. Everyone was watching me.

"Oh what's wrong? Is Bella okay?" Carmen asked worriedly. I stared at the phone and shook my head.

"I don't know… I've got to go!" I exclaimed before darting upstairs and grabbing my bag. I dashed downstairs where everyone was waiting for me. Kylee's thoughts were annoyed, confused and jealous while everyone else was worried.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay in your house" I told Carmen and Eleazar. They nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Goodbye guys" I told the rest before turning around.

_Go to Bella, Edward and then call and tell us what happened _– Tanya

I nodded before running to my car and practically flying to Forks. I ran out and into the house. A grim picture awaited me. Everyone was in a somber mood and holding their mate. Alice was the first to acknowledge me.

"Bella's upstairs Edward with Carlisle" she said without looking up. I knew it was something bad because Alice always greets me excitedly with a hug. Everyone said hi in their thoughts but they were mostly thinking about Bella. I shot up the stairs and into Bella's room. She was lying on the bed pale as a sheet.

""I had the weirdest dream dad" Bella murmured before stretching. Carlisle looked at her sadly.

"I dreamed that Leah imprinted on Jay and he left me for her. Then I called Edward and now I'm awake" Bella continued. I decided to speak up as Carlisle wasn't.

"It wasn't a dream love" I stated. Bella gasped before tears came to her eyes.

"Edward?" she asked shocked.

"Yes, you called and I came" I told her. Bella started to cry before launching herself into my arms. My heart thumped in my chest and I felt like I could breathe again. I started to hum while Carlisle slowly slipped out of the room.

"Leah imprinted!" Bella wailed. I shushed her while I was confused. Why did it matter? I listened to the thoughts of my family and realized that Leah had imprinted on Jason the day that I had left. It was all my fault! If I had stayed Bella wouldn't have gone through all this pain!

"Shh it's okay Bella. Everything will be okay" I murmured even though I felt like killing myself. Bella kept crying. I hummed Bella's lullaby and kept telling Bella that everything will be okay. Soon Bella fell asleep in my arms. I held her for a while before going downstairs.

"That stupid boy!" I growled before pacing, "How could he hurt Bella like this!?" Rosalie stood up.

"Those stupid mutts are to blame. They are the cause of everything! Didn't I tell you it would bite us in the butt to be friends with them!?" she exclaimed. Carlisle stood up.

"Now children, let's not throw the blame around. After what happened, the best thing to do for Bella is to show her how much we love her and keep her feeling loved" Carlisle dictated. I nodded.

"You're right Carlisle" I said. Alice gasped.

"Edward! Go to Bella! She's having a nightmare!" she exclaimed. I rushed up and took Bella into my arms and hummed her lullaby. The next morning Bella woke up and started to sob again. Rosalie knocked on the door and came in.

"Sweetie, Claire and Quil are at the door. They want to see you" Rose told Bella quietly. I growled under my breath. What do they want now? Bella's already in so much pain.

"Tell her to go away. When I said no wolves near the house, I meant imprints also" Bella cried. I tightened his arms around her and looked at Rosalie shocked. I hadn't gotten that part. Rose smirked and mentally told me what Bella said to the mutts.

"Fine by me, less stench around here" Rosalie said under her breath. She smiled sadly and left the room.

"Why me Edward? Why does this always happen to me? Am I that bad of a person that every time I'm happy with someone they get pulled away?" Bella wept. I shook his head very quickly.

"No love, absolutely not! You deserve the world and more" I fiercely stated. Downstairs the mutt and his imprint refused to leave. Rosalie came back up.

"Bella my sweet, Claire and Quil refuse to go until they see you" Rosalie stated sounding annoyed and sad at the same time. Bella hissed like a cat and sat up. Under different circumstances it would have been cute. I helped her stand up.

"You don't have to go" I told her softly hoping she would stay. Bella refused of course. She stomped down the stairs with Rosalie and me holding her hands for support. Claire looked up when we got to the living room. She and Quil were sitting on the couch. Esme was in the kitchen with Carlisle and the others waiting to see if we needed help.

"Oh B! I'm so sorry" Claire exclaimed. We all shot her a death glare and Quil growled at me in his mind.

_Leave her alone_ – Quil

Claire looked confused but then she tried to hug Bella. I pulled her into a hug. Claire looked hurt but when Quil placed a hand on her, she calmed down. Bella tried to convince her to go away but Claire would not listen. Bella gave her a reply as to why.

"Because you're a part of the wolf pack. My love just left me for a wolf! Do you think I want reminders!? I have to be the one to tell everyone the wedding is off! I have to be given pity glances wherever I go and be known as the Forks town hick who was going to marry right out of high school but then her fiancé left her for another girl! How do you think I feel!? Jason's probably living it up with Leah and I get to cry and be left behind!" Bella shouted at her. Claire flinched and I was shocked. I never knew Bella felt that way! So much for knowing everything about her but a quick glance into Rosalie's thoughts showed she hadn't known either.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Quil shot.

"Just leave. Both of you" Bella muttered. Claire shook her head.

"You know imprinting is involuntary" she whispered.

"I don't give a shit. What don't you understand about I don't want to see you anymore!?" Bella roared. I growled at Claire for further upsetting Bella. Quil growled back out loud and in his mind. Emmett, Jasper and Alice came over to stand up for Bella.

"Our little sis said leave and if you don't go willingly, you will be forcibly pushed out" Emmett threatened. Jasper nodded.

"No one hurts our little sister and gets away with it" he hissed at them.

"Get out" Alice growled. Quil tugged on Claire's hand.

"Come on Claire, we should go" he told her. Claire turned and left. Alice got a vision of Bella falling and I caught Bella before pulling her into my embrace.

"I'm sorry guys…I'm practically ruining your friendship with the wolves" Bella cried into my chest. Silly Bella, she still doesn't know what kind of power she holds on us.

"No Bella, we were only friends with them because you were" Alice replied.

"Like we told the wolves, no one hurts our little sister and gets away with it" Jasper soothed.

"Don't worry about telling people the wedding is off. We'll do that" Rosalie said. I took Bella back to her room and she fell quiet. The days and weeks and months all meshed into one. Bella was always sad so I was as well. Bella tried not to stay in bed all the time and keep up with her life but no one was fooled.

Jasper and Alice had to leave a lot because of Bella's pain but when they were here, Jasper tried to take half of Bella's pain for himself. I tried to barely hunt so I could help her. The whole family was depressed and we didn't know how to help Bella. Carlisle read book after book on depression and psychology. Esme suggested a physiologist but we quickly turned the idea down.

Now it was August 1st and it was a normalish day. Bella awoke from a nightmare and I tried to calm her down. The whole family was going to go hunting and come back tomorrow. I was lying next to Bella on the bed when she spoke for the first time in months.

"Edward" Bella said clearing her throat. My head shot up and I searched her eyes for any pain.

"What is it Bella?" I asked worriedly.

"I think you should go with the family to hunt" she told me but I immediately shook my head.

"No, Edward I think you should go. Your eyes are so black I can almost see the moon in them" Bella said smiling slightly. Did Bella just tell a joke? I was stunned and so was the rest of the house. They stopped and listened.

"Are you sure love?" I asked when I could finally speak.

"Yeah, you should go…You need to hunt" Bella answered. I nodded slowly.

"If you're sure you'll be fine" I said. I still disagreed but if this is what it took to wake Bella up, I would do it. We went downstairs. I climbed into the Volvo and watched Bella wave goodbye. We sped away. Alice and Jasper were in the Volvo with me.

"Is Bella going to be alright?" I asked Alice. Alice checked the future but all we saw was Bella watching T.V. and going about normally.

"What do you think brought Bella to talk?" Jasper asked. I shrugged and Alice sighed.

"I'm at a loss as to what got her to do this…" Alice said and the rest of the family agreed. We drove to northern Ontario and started to hunt. In the middle of the hunting trip Bella's future went black.

"NOOOOO!" I roared. I ran back to the Volvo and drove as fast as I could back to Forks and Bella. When I got there, I ran inside and smelled the Leah's scent in the living room. I shouted out for Bella and looked around the house but she was gone. Her room was destroyed though. I followed Bella's scent to the kitchen and saw a note on the refrigerator. It was from Bella.

I'm really sorry I just got up and left without telling you all but I'm doing the right thing. I've been a burden to you for so long and I just realized it. I'm going away for a while and hopefully by the time you see this, I'll be gone. I'm going to Italy to live with my real family. Please do not come looking for me. I'll make sure to call every day and I'm sorry I burdened you all for so long.

Love

Isabella Marie Volturi

PS: I destroyed my room so don't go looking for who did it.

The letter fell out of my hands and I slid to the ground after it. Alice came in. She looked heartbroken.

"I saw the letter in a vision…" she said shakily. The rest of the family filed in.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked.

"Bella's gone…." I managed to say. Everyone gasped and Alice handed them the letter. Rosalie and Esme started sobbing and their husbands took them into their arms. I shot up.

"What if we go to the airport? Maybe we can catch up with Bella and stop her!?" I suggested. Everyone looked hopeful except Alice.

"It's too late, the plane took off" she said sadly. We sighed and sat down in the living room. The mood was somber and everyone's minds were everywhere. About two hours later the phone rang. Jasper walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" he said sadly.

"BELLA!" he exclaimed. We all shot up and Jasper put the phone on speaker. Bella's voice flew through the room.

"Hi everyone. I guess you got the letter?" she said.

"Yes we did. What were you thinking Bella? Why would you leave?" Rosalie exclaimed. Bella sighed.

"When you guys left, Leah came over" Bella started. We all growled loudly.

"No guys, actually she was a big help. I realized that I was a big burden to you all especially Edward. I called you here just to watch me cry. What kind of selfish person does that?" she scolded herself. I shook my head.

"No Bella. None of us think you are a burden especially not me. You were in pain, it is okay to express your feelings" I told her.

"You're just saying that. I practically kicked Ali and Jazz out of the house. Well now it's okay because I'm going to stay with the Volturi and get out of your hair. The plane is about to land" Bella said.

"No Belly! Please come back!" Emmett cried out.

"Please we miss you!" Ali cried.

"Sorry Emmy. Sorry Ali But I've got to do this. I'll call you guys everyday and remember I love you. Bye" she said. We all sighed knowing how stubborn Bella is.

"Okay bye Bella. We love you always" Esme told her.

"Forever and always Bella. Anytime you want to come home you may. We'll be waiting" Carlisle murmured. She hung up afterwards and we stared at the phone blankly when Esme jumped up and ran out the door.

"No Esme!" Alice and I yelled. Carlisle looked at me and Alice worriedly.

"What's wrong?" he asked. We all got up.

"She's gone after the wolves!" Alice shouted and we ran after her. We ran to the border where Esme was pacing in front of Embry. His thoughts were sad as he watched Esme pace angrily. The rest of the wolves were coming. Jacob came and phased back.

"What's wrong? Is Bells okay?" he asked worriedly. Esme growled at him. Everyone was shocked. Esme is always so sweet.

"You have no right to ask!" she screamed. Jacob was worried about her mental health.

_Can vampires lose their minds Edward? _– Jacob

I growled at him. He put his hands up in an "I'm innocent" way.

"Where's Leah!" Esme hissed. Leah stepped up and phased back. We looked away while she put on her sundress.

"What does Mama Bloodsucker want?" she scoffed. Esme roared at her and they cowered back. We did too.

"It's your fault!" she screamed. Leah rolled her eyes.

"Not you too! I told your daughter and I'll tell you too. Imprinting is involuntary and get over it already" Leah sneered. Suddenly Quil phased back.

"Shut the hell up Leah. It is all your fault" Quil growled.

"Don't you dare start asshole" Leah growled at him.

"God you're such a bitch!" Quil shouted.

"Stop it both of you" Jacob threatened. I read Quil's thoughts and let out a roar.

"You slept with him ALREADY!" I shouted at Leah. Everyone gasped and Esme growled again.

"I wasn't talking about the imprint! How could you sleep with him already? Don't you have any decency or morale!? It's your fault Bella's gone!" Esme roared. The wolves jumped up.

"Bella's gone?" Jacob asked shocked. I nodded.

"Yes she went to Volterra" Carlisle said sadly.

"You made my daughter leave! You…you…you…MUTT!" Esme shouted. Leah shrugged.

"So she left. Now you don't have to watch her cry anymore" Leah said. That was the last straw in Esme's mind. She lunged for Leah and Leah was knocked down. Leah phased and fought back. Leah got a good scratch in before Quil phased and jumped in. He really thought of Bella as a best friend and although he knew there was no fighting the imprint, he was furious Jason and Leah were together the same day Bella and Jason broke up. He snapped at Leah and chomped onto her leg before we ran over and separated the three of them.

"Esme my sweet. Fighting _her_ will not bring Bella back" Carlisle told her. Esme burst into dry sobs.

"But it's so hard! My Bella!" she cried. The wolves looked at us sadly. Leah and Quil were being held down by Jacob's Alpha command. He spread his hands.

"We're very sorry" he said before ushering everyone away. Carlisle carried Esme home and we all were depressed.

**5 years later**

For almost a year Bella's phone calls came every day. She told us about how she was a vampire and princess of the Volturi. She talked about how much Jane and Alec were helping her but she refused to come back home because of Jason's memories. Soon however the phone calls progressed to once every week and then once or twice a month. They were mostly about how much she loved being with the Volturi and being on the guard.

We were all missing Bella but we didn't know what to do or how to see her. We thought about going but Bella was so happy in Italy and I was afraid going to see her would make her depressed again. We waited 5 years for a chance to see her when finally one came in the mail. It was an invitation to a ball revealing the new princess of the Volturi….

**Ta-Da! What do you think? I'm going to go back to Bella after this and you can see what happened during those five years. It will be broken up into chapters though cause Bella has more to say…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella POV**

I stared out the window of the airplane thinking about what I did. I know it was the right thing to do but I'm going to miss everyone so much. Carlisle, my loving peaceful father, Esme, my sweet loving hard to dislike mother, Rose, my drop dead gorgeous sister, Em, my fun loving silly brother, Ali, my shopaholic fashionista sister, Jazz, my calm history loving brother and Edward, my music loving piano playing best friend/person who I secretly have a tiny crush on.

I wiped the tears from my eyes. By now they would have raced home after Ali saw my future disappearing and seen the note on the refrigerator. I picked up my cell phone and got ready to dial the rarely use Cullen house number. I started to cry again when I realized I was no longer a Cullen but a Volturi. I had nothing against my other family but they just weren't the same.

I wiped my tears again and dialed the number. Jazz picked up.

"Hello?" he said sadly.

"Hi Jazz" I replied softly.

"BELLA!" he exclaimed. I heard movement on the other end and I figured everyone heard me on the phone.

"Hi everyone. I guess you got the letter?" I said.

"Yes we did. What were you thinking Bella? Why would you leave?" Rose exclaimed. I sighed sadly. I don't know if I could explain it very well.

"When you guys left, Leah came over" I started but I was interrupted by loud growling.

"No guys, actually she was a big help. I realized that I was a big burden to you all especially Edward. I called you here just to watch me cry. What kind of selfish person does that?" I scolded myself.

"No Bella. None of us think you are a burden especially not me. You were in pain, it is okay to express your feelings" Edward's musical voice flowed through the phone. It took all I had not to start sobbing again.

"You're just saying that. I practically kicked Ali and Jazz out of the house. Well now it's okay because I'm going to stay with the Volturi and get out of your hair. The plane is about to land" I said quickly trying to keep my calm.

"No Belly! Please come back!" Em cried out.

"Please we miss you!" Ali cried.

"Sorry Emmy. Sorry Ali. But I've got to do this. I'll call you guys everyday and remember I love you. Bye" I said. There was a pause on the other end before Esme spoke up.

"Okay bye Bella. We love you always"

"Forever and always Bella. Anytime you want to come home you may. We'll be waiting" Carlisle murmured to me and I hung up quickly not being able to stop my tears this time. I sobbed and sobbed before a flight attendant came over to me.

"Excuse me miss but are you okay? A few people are worried about you" she said calmly. I shook my head.

"I'm fine. I'm okay" I murmured. She did not look satisfied but walked away nonetheless. I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I glanced at myself in the mirror and the sight scared me. A girl with knotted hair and big red puffy eyes stared back at me. Her skin was so pale it looked translucent.

The sight scared me and also made me angry. Why was I sobbing my heart out at Jason while he was probably over in La Push sleeping with Leah? I decided enough was enough and promised myself I would not cry over Jason any longer. I didn't want to be a burden towards the Volturi so I had to act happy and cheerful so they would not be brought down by my mood.

I washed my face off and ran my fingers through my hair trying to unknot it. I thought about the time Emmett walked in on me changing and a blush came to my face. I checked my reflection again and was satisfied. I went back to my seat and waited for the plane to land. When the plane landed, I grabbed my luggage and flagged a taxi.

"Where can I take you_ Signorina_?" he asked politely. **(Miss)**

"Volterra" I told him. He grinned and nodded before taking off.

"Visiting sites?" he asked. I shook my head with a smirk.

"No I'm coming home" I told him letting my Italian accent out. He looked at me surprised before nodding.

"_Vedo_" he murmured. **(I see)** We were quiet for the rest of the trip. He dropped me off in the central square underneath the clock tower.

"_Che verrà 37 Euros_" he said. **(That will be 37 Euros) **I smiled and gave him 40.

"_Mantenere il cambiamento_" I told him. **(Keep the change)**

"_Grazie_, _Godetevi il vostro soggiorno_" he said. **(Thank you, enjoy your stay)** I thanked him and turned around. I started walking towards the castle when I saw Heidi leading a pack of tourists into the castle.

"HIEDI!" I shrieked. Heidi turned around and looked at me.

"BELLLLAAAA! _OH MIO OMAMMA!_" Heidi screamed back. **(Oh my gosh)**

She ran at me and we hugged and laughed.

"Bella when did you get here!?" she asked. I giggled.

"Just now, Surprise!" I said. She grinned and linked arms with me.

"Come come" she called to the tourists. They looked really confused but came anyway. I glanced at them and Heidi again.

"Should I wait until you guys are done feeding?" I whispered to her. She glanced at them and back at me before stopping.

"Sorry but the tour is cancelled" she called giggling. Heidi linked her arm with mine and we skipped to the castle. We walked past the guards and went into the lobby. I smiled at Gianna and walked into the main hall.

"_Ah Heidi ha restituito_" Aro said. **(****Ah Heidi has returned)**

"_Sì Aro ma ho portato qualcuno speciale_" Heidi said before I walked in. **(Yes Aro but I have brought someone special)**

"ISABELLA!" Aro exclaimed. Marcus, Athenodora and Caius looked up excitedly.

"BELLA!" they shouted before hugging me. Jane and Alec came next followed by the rest of the guard.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked excitedly. Tears came to my eyes and I blinked them away quickly before anyone could see but by the looks on everyone's faces, they noticed.

"Um…I decided I wanted to come live with you guys since I missed you so much" I told them.

"AWWWWW!" Jane screeched as she hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"That's so sweet honey. Of course you can stay with us!" Athenodora exclaimed. I smiled and hugged her again.

"Thanks _madre_" I told her. **(Mother)** Jane grabbed my arm.

"Let's go Bella!" Jane screeched and we turned to leave when Aro called out,

"Isabella dear, will you wait a second". We stopped and turned to Aro.

"You are now eighteen so it is time to change you. Would you like to do it today or tomorrow?" Aro asked. Athenodora frowned.

"Aro! She just came home!" Athenodora exclaimed. I smiled.

"No _madre_, it's okay. Dad is right. I'd like to be changed today right after I eat dinner" I told them. Marcus looked worried.

"Are you sure dear?" he asked. I nodded.

"_Sì_ _Zio_ Marcus" I told him. **(Uncle)** He smiled sadly and Aro clapped his hands.

"Right well, Athenodora why don't you go make Isabella dinner and bring her to her bedroom when she's done" Aro commanded. Athenodora nodded and we left the throne room followed by Jane and Alec. I was closest to them. I noticed Demetri wasn't around.

"Where is Demetri?" I asked. Alec grinned.

"Why do you miss him?" he teased. I let out a shaky laugh.

"No, I was just wondering" I told them trying to control my voice. Demetri's infatuation with me reminded me of Jason and I had gotten a lump in my throat. Jane giggled.

"He's in the south taking care of a problem" Athenodora answered. I tried not to think of Jason and reminded myself of my promise to myself. No one in the Volturi could know about Jason and what happened. We walked to the kitchen and Athenodora cooked me some dinner. I gobbled up the chicken, mashed potatoes and rice while Jane and Alec openly gaped at me.

"What?" I asked through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. Alec chuckled.

"You eat differently now" he stated simply. I swallowed and answered him.

"No I'm just hungry. I haven't eaten anything since my breakfast of cereal this morning" Alec nodded looking less confused. I finished the food quickly and we walked to my old room.

"How much does it hurt?" I asked quietly.

"A lot _mia cara_" Athenodora answered just as quiet. **(M****y dear) **Jane opened the door to my room and I looked around. It looked exactly like I had left it. The only difference was the small pink twin sized bed was replaced by a big brown king sized bed with a canopy and the toy chest was replaced with a make-up dresser.

"Do you still like it?" Jane asked nervously. I nodded.

"Yes but maybe we can paint the room a deep red?" I asked. The blue was the same shade as the one in my room in Forks and I didn't want to remember the memories behind the color. Jason had teased me about how the blue was too girly of a color and he had a reputation to uphold.

Athenodora nodded at my request.

"Of course dear. We would have repainted it if we had known what color you wanted" I smiled and thanked her. Aro walked up behind us.

"Are you ready _mia cara_?" Aro asked. I nodded and lay down on the bed.

"I am ready" I said. _Ready for my new life_ I thought as Aro leaned down to bite me.

**Reviews make me happy. **


End file.
